Pocket compasses with folding lens and line sighting elements for transit purposes are well known and widely used by military personnel and others engaged in crosscountry pursuits. It has been found desirable to provide a compass with folding lens and line sighting elements that may be carried on the user's wrist rather than in a pocket and for compass purposes only, the arrangement of this invention enables the compass only to be removed from the wrist body carrying the lens and sighting elements, thus facilitating the use of the compass for direction purposes only.